totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eksperyment cz.2
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 21 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole pewien naukowiec , który kazał nie podawać tu swojego imienia przyniusł mi do przetestowania wynalazek , który oczywiście przetestowałem na zawodnikach. W cyberprzestrzeni wyzwanie wygrał Alejandro . Ale teraz mam problem , bo oni są tam uwięzieni , a Chef z naukowcem jeszcze nie wrócił :( . Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole (Intro) (W cyberprzestrzeni) (Uczestnicy siedzieli i czekali na jakiś cynk od Chrisa , gadały ze sobą trzy duety . Staci z Alejandro , Beardo z Sierrą , a Gwen z Duncanem) Duncan: Teraz to McLean zdrowo przesadził . Nie wydostaniemy się stąd i już nigdy nie zobaczę Lilly Gwen: Jakoś to będzie Duncan (Złapała go za ręke , w tle leciała muzyczka , oni się przysuwali , ale nagle się od siebie odsuneli) Duncan: Przecież ja mam dziewczyne Gwen: Wiem . Ale o co ci chodzi? Duncan: O nic (Staci i Alejandro) Alejandro: Widzisz Staci ostatnio udowodniłem jaki jestem super. Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy , działam solo! Staci: CO?! Gdyby nie ja to by cię tu nie było Alejandro: No to może zakład? Staci: Niby jaki? Alejandro: Które z nas dojdzie dalej Staci: OK (Podali sobie ręke na zgodę) Staci(p.z.): Szybko wylecisz!Zaraz ! Przecież pokój zwierzeń jest w Szkole (Wyszła , a tam cyberświat) Staci: Ech! (Sierra i Beardo) Sierra: Wiem że ciężko ci komuś zaufać po tym co zrobiła Sugar , ale potrzebuje sojusznika Beardo: Muszę nad tym pomyśleć Beardo(p.z.): Wiem dobrze że Sierra jak chce to też umie pokazać rogi! (U Chrisa) (Chef już przyszedł z naukowcem) Chris: Co tak długo? Chef: Masz pojęcie jaki tam był tłum Naukowiec: Mój eksperyment zawiódł? Chris: Nie wiemy jak wyciągnąć uczestników . Wiesz jak? Naukowiec: Muszę to dopracować Chris: Ok byle szybko (Naukowiec coś włączył) Naukowiec: Jest szansa! Chris: Jupi! (W cyberprzestrzeni) Chris(p.m.): Witam uczestnicy jak się spało Duncan: Słabo Chris(p.m.): Już wiem jak was wyciągnąć Alejandro: No to mów! Chris(p.m.): Na tym najwyższym budynku jest przycisk , który was uwolni , ale przypadkiem , naukowiec uruchomił różne bestie które będą na was polować plus straciliście super skoki Wszyscy: Eeeeewwww... Chris(p.m.): Osoba która pierwsza dotknie przycisk wygra i wybierze osibę do eliminacji (Wszyscy się ucieszyli) Chris:(p.m.): Ale żeby immunitet Alejandro nie poszedł na marne to on napewno dziś nie odpadnie ! Jak wygra to immunitet przepadnie Alejandro: Ha! Alejandro(p.z.): Ha! Finałowa 5 i napewno dojde jeszcze dalej Sierra(p.z.): Muszę uważać żeby Gwen nie wygrała Chris(p.m.): Są pytania? Nie? START! (Uczestnicy ruszyli , każdy stanął przed wierzowcem) Gwen: Szkoda że nie ma super skoków Duncan: No dobra ! Trzeba tam wejść (Wszedł , a w przejściu stanął wojownik sumo) Duncan: Ow! Siemanko (Sumo na niego skoczył) Duncan: Aaaaaa!!!! (Gwen mu pomogła kopiąc sumo w interes) Duncan: Dzięki Gwen: Nie ma za co! Chodźmy bo reszta już poszła dalej (Pobiegli) (Wszyscy staneli przy drugim piętrze , bo tam był Larry) Alejandro: Kurde! Staci: Wy się go boicie? (Larry ją połknął , a ona rozwaliła mu głowę) Reszta: WOW! Staci: Troche się trenuje (Sierra i Beardo już byli na piątym piętrze i tam było stado Codych) Beardo: WOW! Sierra: CODY!!!!! (Sierra łapała Codych) Sierra: Pomóż sojuszniku Beardo: Ja pójde , a ty zbieraj Sierra: POMÓŻ MI! (Beardo uciekł) Beardo(p.z.): Straszna jest (Reszta przyszła i zobaczyła Sierrę tulącą Codych) Duncan: Bez komentarza Gwen: Chodźcie jeszcze Beardo jest na górze (Pobiegli) (Beardo biegł przez sporą liczbę pięter i wkońcu się zmęczył) Beardo: Ile jeszcze! O rzesz ty (Stanął przed nim kotek) Beardo: Ale to słodkie (Kotek zaczął w niego strzelać laserami z oczu) Beardo: Aaaaaaaa!!!! To nie jest słodkie ! Psiko! (Wszyscy poza Beardo i Sierrą byli w połowie i dopadły ich niedźwiedzie) Gwen: O kurde! Alejandro: Ja to załatwie! (Zdjął koszulę) (Niedźwiedzie się ciągle zbliżały) Staci: Wiejmy! (Pobiegli) (Beardo był już na górze) Beardo: Ale dostałem sprinta! Dzięki mały (Kotek zasnął) (Beardo zauważył przycisk i go wcisnął , wszystkich przeniosło do szkoły) Sierra: Gdzie Cody? Chris: No Beardo gratuluje zwycięztwa! Na ceremoni wybierzesz kto odpadnie , ale nie możesz wybrać Alejandro Beardo: Super! (Przed ceremonią) (Sierra rozmawiała z Beardo na osobności) Sierra: Chyba nie jesteś zły o to że na ciebie nakrzyczałam co? Beardo: Nie! Sierra: Gwen wyleci? Beardo: Raczej tak! Beardo(p.z.): Zastanowie się nad tym (Ceremonia) Chris: A więc Beardo oddaje ci głos . Pamiętaj o immunitecie Alejandro Beardo: Ok pamiętam . W grze zistają jeszcze Duncan i Staci Staci: Spoko Duncan: Thx Beardo: No to zostały Gwen i Sierra , a oszczędze ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gwen! Sorki Sierra! Gwen:"' Tak! '''Sierra: Co?! Przeciesz mieliśmy sojusz! Beardo: Już po krzyku się spostrzegłem ż e chcesz mnie wykorzystać do eliminacji Gwen (Sierra siedziała w wagonie wstydu i Chef ją zepchnął) Sierra: Wracam CODYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Chris: I tym sposobem znamy skład finałowej piątki . Co się wydarzy dalej ? Napewno będzie gorąco w Totalnej Porażce:Potyczce w Szkole! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki